


Five Reasons why Much might have had a sleepless night and the actual truth behind it

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4548789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang try to guess why Much had a sleepless night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons why Much might have had a sleepless night and the actual truth behind it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Sleepless" Challenge

“You look pale, Much, are you okay?”  Friar Tuck’s concern alerted the others’ attention to Much’s lack of colour.  
  
“I only slept for a couple of hours,” Much muttered.  “I’ll be all right.”   
  
He turned away before there could be any further questions.  It didn’t stop the rest of the gang spending the morning coming up with possible reasons for his lack of sleep.  Much pretended to ignore them, while laughing to himself as to how far off the mark they were.  
  
Little John suggested Much might have something which worried him, but that suggestion was quickly squashed by the others.  No-one believed Much ever worried about anything other than where his next meal was coming from.  Much was slightly hurt at this, since there were things which worried him, most of which he had no intention of sharing with the gang.  
  
Robin wondered whether Much was in pain.  He looked carefully at his friend, but could discern no obvious signs of injury.  There was no sign of any bruising and he wasn’t limping or avoiding any particular type of movement.  Much would have been happy to tell Robin he was feeling very well, but that would mean saying rather more than was a good idea.  
  
Allan hazarded a guess at Much having decided he should stay awake and protect the camp.  No-one could think of any particular reason why he should have done this; the camp was well-camouflaged and the sheriff was too busy elsewhere to make any particular efforts to find them.  It was true Much was the first person an intruder would come across, but he was unlikely to stand guard for that reason.  It did, however, make it easier for Much to come and go whenever he wished.  
  
Friar Tuck thought perhaps Much had been undertaking a vigil.  But since the day had no religious significance and Tuck wasn’t aware of anyone who had died recently, he couldn’t give any substance to that thought.  It was possible the day meant something to those who had fought in the Holy Land, but in which case Robin would have been similarly involved.  Much chose not to say he had been at someone’s bedside, although he didn’t think it constituted a vigil.  
  
Finally Little John said, “Legend says when you can’t sleep at night it’s because you’re awake in someone else’s dream.”  
  
That caused some hilarity.  “Whoever dreams about Much?”  “That’s not a dream, that’s a nightmare.”  
  
Much took the banter with good humour.  He liked the idea and resolved to stay awake at night so his lover might dream about him.  
  
For the one thing no-one had suggested was Much leaving the camp because he was spending the night with someone.  He’d known Guy was staying in the nearby manor house, so once the rest of the gang were asleep he’d quietly left the camp to walk to the house.  Guy had been waiting for him and as they hadn’t seen each other for nearly two weeks there was a lot of catching up to do.  It had been late when their lovemaking finished and the two had dozed in Guy’s bed for a short while before Much had left to walk back to the camp, knowing he needed to be back before first light.  Once back he’d had less than a couple of hours sleep before being woken.  Not that he minded, some things were well worth a sleepless night.


End file.
